monkeymagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey magic Wiki
Welcome to Monkey Magic Wiki Journey to the West was a novel written by chinese writer, Wu Cheng'en in c. 1592. This is a wiki about the 1978 Japanese TV series adaptation "Sayuki" and its 1979 English dub simply titled "Monkey" (a.k.a. "Monkey Magic"). Plot Summary "Monkey" the once proud and fearful king of the apes, is commisioned by the gods to accompany, the young monk "Tripitaka" on his journey to recover Ancient Scriptures from India. During thier voyage they meet two unlikely companions, The Pig Monster "Pigsy" and The Water Spirit "Sandy". Together this unusual quartet get into mischief, face dangerous foes and meet pretty girls along the way. "In the world before Monkey, primal chaos reigned. Heaven sought order, but the phoenix can fly only when it's feathers are grown. The four worlds formed again and yet again, as endless aeons wheeled and passed. Time and the pure essences of Heaven all worked upon a certain rock, old as creation. It became magically fertile. The first egg was named "Thought". Tathagata Buddha, the Father Buddha said "With our thoughts, we make the world". Elemental forces caused the egg to hatch. From it came a stone monkey. The nature of monkey was irrepressible!!" And so begins the tale of Monkey. Based on the 16th century Chinese story "Hsi Yu Chi" ("Journey To The West"). It tells the story of the Buddhist priest Tripitaka, and his three disciples Monkey, Pigsy, and Sandy, as they travel from China to India to fetch the Buddhist scriptures. They have been sent by Buddha, and getting these scriptures will bring peace to the people of the world. On this journey, they must face many dangers and challenges. All the characters have very distinctive personalities. Monkey is a brave fighter, who has magical powers, and is very mischievous. Pigsy is less brave, and has a weakness for food and women. Sandy is the thinker, much more a thinker than a doer. Tripitaka is a sometimes naive young man, who trusts everyone, and is unaware of the evils of the world. While the subject matter sounds serious, and although there is a religious theme, the show contains lots of humour, often highlighting the clash in personalities between the main characters Main Characters Monkey "Monkey" was once a respected king and warrior. However his arrogant nature led to his downfall, in which he was banished from heaven for challenging the enlightened god "Buddha" to a bet and losing. As punishment for losing he would have to spend an eternity trapped beneath a mountain of rocks. Five hundred years later "Monkey" eventually meets the young monk "Tripitaka" who agrees to set "Monkey" free under the condition that he act as his personal guard on his quest to India. "Monkey" is an extremely good fighter who posseses great strength and speed, he also has magic abilities which include, the ability to summon a flying cloud whenever he whistles, 72 self transformations and his hair can turn into any object. He also wields the magical Wishing Staff witch can change to any size in an instant. His major weakness is his arrogant attitude and brash nature. Tripitaka. "Tripitaka" is a young monk who is charged with retrieving ancient scriptures from a temple in India. During his quest he frees a somewhat helpless "Monkey", who eventually agree's to acompany him on his journey. Although "Tripitaka" show's no major fighting skills his wise attitude have saved him and his friends on more than one occasion. His major weakness is his kindness. Pigsy. Probably the second most recognised character of the series, "Pigsy" is best known for his obnoxious and perverted nature. He was at one time the "Marshal of the Heavenly Host", however this position was short-lived when he decided get to friendly with the "Moon Princess Vega ". After this incident the Gods banished "Pigsy" to Earth where he would have to live the rest of his life as a revolting Pig Monster. During his banishment on Earth "Pigsy" would often terrorize a small village where he would seek out beautiful women for his own selfish desires. It isn't until he meets "Monkey" and "Tripitaka" that he learns the error of his ways, and asks to join them on thier journey. "Pigsy" posseses fighting skills which have proven useful on thier journey, he also uses his most prized posession The Muck-Rake. His major weakness is his lust for pretty girls. Sandy. Once a former Commander of the Hosts of Heaven "Sandy" was banished to Earth after he accidentally destroyed The Emperor's favorite Jade Tea Cup . As punishment for this failure "Sandy" would have to spend the rest of his days as a Water Spirit. This would eventually lead to his isolation on Earth where he would become a monster who fed on passing fisherman. However it wasn't until he faced "Monkey" again that he realised he isn't a monster. "Sandy" does posess fighting skills, but doesn't like fighting,he is also known to use his trusty Water Staff. His major weakness is that he cannot let anyone bow to him. Latest activity Category:Browse